Scotho
Scotho (also known as Skydrax) was a Le-Matoran Hydruka keeper and a former resident of Mahri Nui. After becoming a Toa, Scotho became a founding member of the Society of Guardians. In addition, he also operates as the liaison between the Order of Mata Nui and Artakha. Biography Early life Scotho originally resided on Toa Lesovikk's home island. At some point, the island's Turaga went mad, and shipped the island's entire population to Karzahni. There, Scotho was rebuilt into a weaker form by Karzahni. In an effort to hide his mistakes, Karzahni sent Scotho to the Southern Continent to spend the rest of his life. Later, when the Great Cataclysm hit the Matoran Universe, a portion of the Southern Continent was sent rocketing to the surface of Aqua Magna. There, Scotho would continue to live his life on the island later named Voya Nui. Mahri Nui Eventually, Scotho helped build a village on cooled lava where he began to reside. However, the village broke off, and descended into the Black Waters of the Pit. There, Scotho was exposed to the mutagen in the water long enough to be reverted to his original form, before Karzahni rebuilt him. Luckily, Mahri Nui had landed on a field of Airweed, which produced large bubbles of air which encompassed Mahri Nui, effectively creating domes of air that surrounded the underwater city. After this, Scotho took up the role of a Hydruka keeper, and began overseeing the Hydruka's work in harvesting Air. Eventually, Scotho gained the Hydruka Zavak as a pet and companion. A short time after the Toa Mahri made their first appearance at the undersea village of Mahri Nui, Scotho and Zavak were sent to collect Air Weed. They, however, were attacked by a Zyglak. It chased them until Toa Hydros stopped it. Hydros had arrived in the Pit to find the Toa Mahri. Scotho told him he would lead the Toa to the village. However, they were soon attacked by the forces of Proto-Beast, a Dark Hunter with a grudge against Hydros. With Scotho's help, Hydros defeated them. Soon after, Toa Lesovikk and Sarda, who had just defeated Karzahni, arrived. He later transported Scotho and his pet up to the island of Voya Nui. He later met up with the other Matoran. Return to the Southern Continent A short time after Voya Nui returned to the Southern Continent, Scotho came across a Toa Stone. As soon as he touched it he was transformed into a Toa. A short time later, a Toa named Zuvak tracked Scotho down and told him of Hydros's mission. He then gave Scotho special flying gear and sent him to Karda Nui. Karda Nui Scotho later arrived in the Universe Core. He has been helping Hydros. More to come... Swamp of Secrets To be added Skydrax After the incident with the Vahi, Scotho and the others were flung back intime by several centuries. Unable to get back to their own time, Scotho and the others began their lives anew. At some point, Scotho was injured in battle, resulting in someone repairing his body, unwittingly giving him the appearance of Toa Skydrax. Shortly after this, Scotho learned that he didn't merely look like Skydrax, but was him, that the Vahi had hurled him back in time for a reason. Upon recieving this revilation, Scotho began going by the name of Skydrax. At some point, Skydrax met Artakha and became his liason with the Order of Mata Nui, delivering messages to and from the legendary isle. About 90,000 years ago, he was sent to the realm of Karzahni by Artakha to rescue the Matoran Prozuke. He delivered the Matoran to Artakha's island, where he then talked with the legendary figure. After Krataka was fused to the Vahi, the Toa of Twilight began an orginization known as the Society of Guardians, of which Scotho became a member. He was later seen during the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. While he was not a member of Lhikan's team, nor was he one of the hundreds of Toa summoned to Metru Nui to aid them, he was seen battling the Dark Hunters along side them. While he helped Lhikan and the others, he always disappeared before anyone could talk to him. After the war ended, Skydrax disappeared from Metru Nui. He has made scattered appearances around the universe, usaually clashing with Dark Hunters or Brotherhood of Makuta members or servants. Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, Skydrax helped Helryx and Zuvak defend an ailing Rahi from Makuta Frezako. Return to Kara Nui Skydrax later appeared in Karda Nui, along with Toa Shaza. He was sent to aid in the battle against Makuta Verahk. He and Shaza soon came across Moliki, who had been left there by Toa Akatark for Skydrax and Shaza to pick up. After a brief discussion, Skydrax and his companions spotted a Zusorahk battling a group of Toa and soon rushed of to engage it. After freeing Makuta Vorakx, Skydrax was carried off by Orriki, who he defeated with Vorakx's help. After dropping a wounded Vorakx off at the base, Skydrax defeated one the of the Rahkshi, and sent the second Rahkshi, Raniza, and a Shadow Panther flying with a blast of wind. After sending Fang Tooth away to some unknown location with his sword, he was challenged by a light-drained Toa Hydros. While he put up a valiant effort, Skydrax was over-powered by Shados. During this struggle, he learned of Shados' true nature. Before Shados could finish the fight, however, he was knocked out by Krataka aboard the Skydrax K2. He later joined in Krataka's attempt to bring down the Zusorahk. However, the Zusorahk simply transformed into an new, far more powerful form, which Verahk revealed to be the result of a failsafe included in the Zusorahk's creation. Skydrax and his allies then attempted to take the massive beast down, though one swift blow from it's tail scattered the assembled heroes. After planning a different strategy, Krataka teamed up with Skydrax, and together the pair attacked Verahk. To be completed... Abilities and Traits Cautious and patient, Scotho has always been aware of the gravity of the situation. He knows not to take unnecessary chances. Unlike most past Toa of Air (Lewa and Matau in particular), Scotho was originally much more uncertain about his new role as a Toa, though has since grown more confident. Skydrax seems to prefer fighting hand-to-hand, or with melee weapons. He also possesses amazing speed and agility. As a Toa of Air, Scotho can create, control, and absorb air. This also gives him the ability to control air pressure, create twisters, and summon wind storms. Scotho can also shield his mind from all forms of telepathy, as is customary among the Society's ranks. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Scotho wore a powerless Mask of Stealth and wielded two Electro-Blades. As a rookie Toa, Scotho wore the Great Mask of Stealth. His weapons were a Laser Sword and a Zamor Launcher that fired Zamors that forced a foe into a temporary coma. After becoming Skydrax, however, his Kanohi is the Makiti, Great Mask of Shape-Shifting, while new tools include a Double Bladed Protosteel Sword and razor-sharp claws. Appearances *''The Adventures of Toa Prozuke'' (Appears in a flashback) *''New Beginnings'' *''Kevtho's Story'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Moliki's Blog'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Society of Guardians Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa of Air